


This Is What Makes Us Girls

by Owlsdiamond



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Adolescence, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, I'm Sorry Andrew Lloyd Webber, definitely out of character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlsdiamond/pseuds/Owlsdiamond
Summary: "I got sent away. I was waving on the train platform crying cause I know I'm never coming back."
Relationships: Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	This Is What Makes Us Girls

**Author's Note:**

> 一直想用这首歌给Rumpletoria写一个片段，尽管它其实与lesbian没有明显关联（不像《Summertime Sadness》)。没什么情节。灵感来源于Original London Cast的一张剧照。Rumpleteazer有点青涩和笨拙，Victoria则比她表面上看起来的要隐藏着更多。但是她们的共同特点都是青春期，困惑，谨慎，混乱，对还没有发生的未来感到忧伤。不是每个人都能够在年纪很小的时候就知道自己以后会成为什么。但因为是女孩子，更加克制和迷茫。

很久以后Rumpleteazer才稍微明白了一点，当初的自己有什么特别之处，能让Victoria在那一天端着午餐走向她。

血红的樱桃酱。咣当一声放在桌子上。酸奶。蔬菜沙拉。黄色塑料餐盘。和学校提供的大多数餐具一样，破损了一个角。Victoria的头发是银白色的，在她坐下的同时从肩膀下落。Rumpleteazer看着摆在面前的两块火腿奶酪三明治，烘烤的香气散发，头一次开始怀疑在其他女孩眼里自己会不会像一头吃得太多的猪。

Rumpleteazer觉得她或许知道她是谁。尽管自己不经常来学校。准确地说，她从没有一个月能出满全勤。但她相信她见过她。储物柜旁边。走廊的墙根。还有闲言碎语里。在这个无聊而保守的小镇，就连流言都毫不精彩。Rumpleteazer是悄无声息的猫儿，没有人在议论八卦时还会留意她。

那个女孩。他们说。对，就是她。绑着发带。拎着手提书包。光滑的黑色圆头平底鞋。走路笔直。在与别人对视时羞涩而冷淡地微笑。低年级的女孩子以和她打上招呼而感到荣耀。“嗨，Victoria。”她们不好意思地匆忙换上体育课的服装。而高年级的则会用一种更加复杂的、Rumpleteazer听不明白的语调评论她。那副口吻让她想起大人们如何谈论商店橱窗里陈列的珠宝。“并没有他们以为的那么好看，甜心。”她们说。

Rumpleteazer怀疑地盯着面前的女孩。她询问的目光太过直白，Victoria终于抬起低垂的眼睫毛。“你介意我坐这里吗？”

“呃，当然——不。”

她等待着下文。但是Victoria闭上了嘴，用叉子戳碗里的长叶莴苣。她的皮肤苍白。Rumpleteazer挑起眉毛。她和Victoria。面对面。坐在这个装潢老旧得恐怕和小镇历史一样久的餐厅。她不明白Victoria为什么选择和自己一起吃午餐。从来没有人一起和她吃过午餐。

不是没有。但是那完全不一样。不像在学校，修车铺的人不介意她的牛仔裤上砂砾的痕迹，或者她尽力清洗但还是会留在指甲上的黑色机油。在隔壁杂货店和游乐场打工的女孩们也会在白天来找她。他们分享香烟和啤酒，没人管这群男孩女孩是否成年。事实上，头儿有时也会和她们一起喝酒。他是个头发花白的粗俗男人，但是愿意教Rumpleteazer如何焊接、如何操纵小型的车床和铣床，而不是像修车铺里其他比她大不了多少的雇员一样，指使她整天做清扫铁屑或者挑选合适孔径的螺母这种无聊的工作。

“你应该回学校，”头儿总是这么说。她们嘻嘻哈哈地从他手里接过冰镇啤酒罐，“你们都应该回学校，”他粗糙的脸颊发红。“好啊，但是为了什么呢？”有的女孩为了让他开心而同意道。他咕哝着，声音低了下去，不再那么响亮。“聪明的小野丫头。”

修车铺里的时光可比学校里美妙得多。想起这些，Rumpleteazer忍不住泛起微笑。但是她不能一直不来上学。家里，母亲很好糊弄。她只要在每天早晨出门前给还在睡梦中的她一个吻，以及在午夜肥皂剧结束前最后十分钟里进家门就行了。烦人的是学校的秘书和老师。他们会打电话到家里来。而这样Rumpleteazer就不得不面对母亲失望的叹息。母亲并不会责怪她。“我希望你能照顾好自己。”她总是这样说。Rumpleteazer知道她没说出口的那句话是什么。不要像你哥哥一样。

母亲嘴里的“照顾好自己”就等同于记得每天回家。她无法再承受自己的另一个孩子以闯荡大城市的名义从她的生活里消失。哪怕她其实知道Rumpleteazer一直在以每个月一次的频率和Mungojerrie保持着联络。

这些画面都和眼前的女孩子无关。Rumpleteazer吞咽了一下喉咙。Victoria低着头，一颗一颗地将果酱里的樱桃舀出来，放在盘子边上，不看她。Rumpleteazer咬三明治的动作都变得不自然了。她又看到了指甲缝里的机油。哦，不。她突然意识到Victoria已经吃完了。她在等着她。

端着餐盘和Victoria并肩走在一起，让通往餐厅出口的那一段路变得格外难熬。Rumpleteazer觉得所有人的目光都聚焦在自己身上，而平日里她在学校主要做的事就是尽可能地将自己隐藏。身边的女孩和她差不多高。Victoria穿的是裙子。裙摆在膝盖上摇晃。那上面肯定有金线缝制的花边。Rumpleteazer心想。该死。

“你上数学预科课程吗？”Victoria突然说，“今天下午。”

“什么？”Rumpleteazer皱起鼻子，“呃，不，我有别的——”她不能说她今天原本的计划是上午在学校秘书办公室门口晃一圈儿，吃完午饭就跑掉。Victoria没有追问课程的具体名称，这让她心怀感激。否则Rumpleteazer很可能会现场编出一个，“卡夫——干酪发家史？”

她们把盘子竖着放进塑料筐。Rumpleteazer为这段艰难的路程即将结束而松了一口气。

“我们上同一节英文文学课。”

什么课？Rumpleteazer脑袋里警铃大作。她想起来了。Victoria什么时候见过她？上周吗？她不记得自己上一次不打瞌睡地听这门课是什么时候。可恶。她有理由相信就算在校长面前逃课被逮个正着，自己也不会像现在这样慌张。

Victoria举起手表。Rumpleteazer瞟了一眼从她的袖口滑出的小巧镀金表盘。她的手腕真细。“我该走了。回头见。”Victoria抬起头，像是勉强地、局促地笑了一下。

Rumpleteazer点点头，不知道该说什么好。她在台阶上的微风中呆立了一会儿，思考是去课堂上凑个数还是直接溜出学校。无论如何，Rumpleteazer可以肯定那个生硬的笑容绝对不是那些女生所说的，虚伪的，冷漠的微笑。

突然之间Victoria就黏上了她。Rumpleteazer不记得自己花了多久才适应这一切。也许她从没适应过。她当然不会厌烦Victoria的友谊——她把这称之为友谊，是因为她实在找不到除了友谊以外的词来概括她们之间的关系，尽管这份突如其来的友谊让她头一次获得了一些来自老师和同学的关注，而她并不想要。

文学课成了她逃课清单里的排除项。每一次临近上课前，Victoria走进教室，把书包放到她旁边座位上，然后对她笑一下，或者摆摆手打招呼。这几秒钟的眼神交流能够成功让Rumpleteazer能在接下来的一个小时里保持清醒。她不知道也不在乎谁是Dickson或者Bronte，但是显然Victoria知道。而Rumpleteazer根据老师总是要求她在全班面前朗读自己的作业来推测，Victoria一定不怎么讨厌他们。

她们不像别的闺蜜。她们不会一起上下学、逛街或者去洗手间。Victoria总是一下子出现在Rumpleteazer面前。“我们走吗？”Rumpleteazer只能点点头。她甚至跟着Victoria去过几次图书馆——同样不知道这是怎么发生的。图书馆对她来说就像白宫或者国会大厦，是她一辈子都不可能踏进去的地方。但是——Victoria，在下课的铃声响起后，走到她面前，蓝色的眼睛看着她——“你想去图书馆吗？”等Rumpleteazer回过神来，自己已经身处让她汗毛直立的一排排书架的包围中。

放学后的图书馆很安静。那些比人还要高的书架让Rumpleteazer有点心慌。后来她在角落里找到了一些全是漂亮插图的百科全书帮助她打发时间。她翻书的时候会偷偷瞟Victoria。她一开始担心Victoria会嘲笑自己。但是Victoria永远低着头。Rumpleteazer只能看到她的耳朵和一部分侧脸。她们坐在地板上，中间隔着Victoria的作业。有时候是密密麻麻的论文，有时候会出现一些Rumpleteazer看得懂的符号和等式。Victoria总是突然抬起手表，然后迅速站起身，说她该回家了。

她说这些话的时候的语气恋恋不舍。Rumpleteazer本以为在这所学校里只有她自己才会觉得在课堂和家之外有其他更好的去处。

她们当然还会一起吃午饭。Rumpleteazer逐渐学会不去在意Victoria奇怪的饮食。她美丽而特殊的朋友每隔一段时间就会有一天变得胃口很好（或者称之为吓人）。她站在午餐队列中，怀着怨气一样将柜台里所有种类的熟食都怒气冲冲地舀上一些。Rumpleteazer看着摆在对面的浇着厚厚酱汁的意式肉丸面，炸薯条，牛肉派和鸡块，张了张嘴，没有出声。接下来一个星期里的每天中午，Victoria除了一片黑麦面包什么都不吃。当Rumpleteazer狼吞虎咽的时候，Victoria就百无聊赖地伸手从她面前拿走一盒人造黄油，用勺子仔细地将黄油一点点铺平，涂满在盘子上。

Rumpleteazer对于Victoria吃什么都无所谓。比起这个，她更希望她们的午饭时间里能多一些有意义的对话。不是怪Victoria。实际上Rumpleteazer已经开始痛恨自己这么多年来在学校待的时间太少，无法和Victoria有更多共同语言。Victoria会和她说很多话。大部分Rumpleteazer都听不懂。她只能竭尽全力回应着她热烈而别扭的友善。来自Victoria的友谊让Rumpleteazer诚惶诚恐——它带来了好奇，珍视，以及一些让她不自在的、想要摆脱的新鲜的焦虑。

尽管如此，当Victoria在某一天向Rumpleteazer提出能否去她家看看的时候，Rumpleteazer的回答甚至无需经过大脑。不管Victoria是出于什么原因想要去她家，一定不会想看见她们并不可爱也不牢固的小房子，以及因为生病而无法招待客人的母亲。她磕磕巴巴地用委婉的方式拒绝。Victoria没有说话。如果不是这种沉默有些让Rumpleteazer感到愧疚，她倒是很愿意长时间看着Victoria紧紧地抿着嘴的侧脸。她的鼻子。浅蓝色的眼睛。整齐的银白色发丝绕过耳后。偶尔有那么一两根头发会支棱出来。

如果她能知道她深邃的眼睛后面藏着的思想是什么就好了。Victoria也没有邀请Rumpleteazer去自己家里玩过。根据更衣室里流动的只言片语和Rumpleteazer浅薄的判断，Victoria的家境显然不差。但是她从未举办过派对，或者参加过别人的派对。如果Rumpleteazer是潜行的猫儿，满身油污，无人理睬，那么Victoria就应该是折起羽翼的天鹅。她不能理解天鹅拒绝众人追捧的想法。

“不在学校的时候你会去哪儿？”

“啊？你问我——周末？我会——会——”Rumpleteazer的牙齿又开始打架。她在老师那里肯定以撒谎而声名斐然。但是在Victoria的注视下，她总是很难说出假话。

“我不是说下课之后。”

Rumpleteazer感到脸颊发热。Victoria不会每天都跟着她，但自己早该知道聪慧的她肯定明察秋毫。Rumpleteazer在心里又诅咒了一遍这份友谊——不是这份友谊，是在这份友谊下原形毕露的自己。“呃，我有时候会在一家修车铺干活。”

Victoria的眼睛出乎意料地睁大了。Rumpleteazer本以为她会嗤之以鼻。“我能去你工作的地方吗？”

不行。绝对不行。光是想象那双擦洗干净的圆头皮鞋踩在满地粘连成块的润滑油和灰尘上，Rumpleteazer就已经快要窒息了。“没有什么好看的。”她赶在Victoria失望的眼神出现前补充道，“很危险。我是说，相当危险。你懂的，锤子，榔头，电钻，到处都是。你不能去那种地方。呃，我是说，我不想让你受伤。”

Victoria把目光移向了别处。

“其实……也许我可以去认识你的，工作上的，朋友之类的。”她平静的面孔上似乎闪过了笑意。Rumpleteazer相信自己看错了。

“你不会想认识的。”她截断她的话，“他们……我们……一点都不好玩。”Victoria想看什么？所有人，包括Rumpleteazer自己，穿着裤子和衬衫，领口敞开，袖子卷到手肘，耳后和脖颈落满灰尘。她觉得这很好玩。但是画面里如果出现Victoria，一切就都变味了。

Victoria沉默了。

“但是你不讨厌和他们相处。”她的目光变得锐利，像千分尺一样在Rumpleteazer的脸上移动，“如果我要逃课的话，我肯定会和我喜欢的人待在一起。”

空气莫名紧张。Rumpleteazer强迫大脑飞速运转。她不知道Victoria想从她这里得到什么样的回答。“是的，因为——因为在修车铺比上学有意思。”不。她是不是又说错话了？

“你们都干些什么？”

为什么她追问个没完没了？Rumpleteazer在心里发出尖叫。这比神父的连环拷问还令人难受，起码后者她还可以想法子脱身。

“就是随便找乐子而已。”她绝望地闭上眼睛。“没人的时候我们会聚在一起。还有隔壁的人，游乐场，杂货店，酒吧里打工的女孩子。喝酒，聊天，愚蠢的游戏。呃，上次他们在警察局门口偷了一辆警车——”她猛然睁开眼睛。上帝，Victoria会认为她整天逃课和别人鬼混吗？也许她就是的。但是她为什么要告诉Victoria？

“听起来挺好的。”Victoria深吸一口气，“一群人，一起玩。我是说……我们没有这个机会。”

“我听说上周有派对……”

“那真的很无聊。”

Rumpleteazer放弃理解对话的走向。“我想起来游乐场这个周末有篝火晚会。” 她试图引开话题，于是孤注一掷地抓住脑子里还剩下的东西。“镇上的很多人都会参加。不光是学生。但是……我不知道一群人坐在篝火边上能干什么。”她没打算去。

“这周末？”Victoria皱起眉头。

“你想去吗？”她的脑海里突然出现了Victoria坐在火堆旁的画面。橘红色的光映亮了她的侧脸和白色的衬衫。她的背后是浓重的无尽的黑夜，像天鹅绒一样顺滑。“那或许比派对更无聊——”

“你能来我家接我吗？晚会开始之前？” Victoria小声嘟囔了一句听不清的话，“那个时候房子里不会有别人。”

事情发展太快。Rumpleteazer站在房子的台阶上挠头。Victoria让她提前一个小时来。而她这辈子恐怕都没这么守时过。Victoria家的房子看上去整洁优雅，门口的草坪修剪得整整齐齐。

门开了。想象中的面孔出现在门边。这很奇怪。和Victoria在学校以外的地方见面。还是她的家里。Rumpleteazer小心翼翼地在客厅脱鞋。“你不用换。” Victoria走进卧室。Rumpleteazer看着纤尘不染的地板，坚定地用袜子踩了上去。

“进来。”她推开卧室门，“我——我还是出去吧。”该死。她靠在墙边。她不知道自己为什么要逃出来，还感到抱歉。

“Rumple？进来。”

门外没有声音。Victoria提高了音量，“帮我挑裙子好吗？”

这种晚会没必要隆重打扮。Rumpleteazer没说出口。是的。只是换个衣服而已。像闺蜜一样。她做了一次深呼吸。她们是闺蜜吗？她没见过Victoria身边有别的朋友。但是和她走在一起的时候，她们周遭那些艳羡或者不屑的眼神让她困惑，她只好忽略。只是换衣服而已。学校的更衣室里每天在发生。Rumpleteazer见得多了。但是她没见过Victoria……只穿着内衣的Victoria……她们不上同一节体育课。

她踮着脚走了进去。Victoria站在穿衣镜前面。她不知道该看哪儿。黑色的胸衣。Rumpleteazer攥着手心。这绝对不合适。她看着地板。白色的袜子。她移开目光。Victoria腰上的那块环装的布是什么？不，不行。她竭力把一秒钟前的白色蕾丝三角裤从脑海里赶出去。她看到一张床，走了过去。

“哪件好看？”Victoria拎着衣架转过身。

“都好看。”Rumpleteazer把自己缩在床脚。这是真话。她不认为自己对衣服有什么鉴赏能力。但是Victoria穿什么都好看。这是Victoria的床。她意识到。刚刚还在抚摸着柔软床单的手立刻弹了起来。

“你认真看了吗？”她的声音似乎也有点颤抖，“你好好看我一眼。”

Rumpleteazer强迫自己把眼睛抬起来，换上最明朗的表情。“白的。”她随口说道。竭力让自己盯着Victoria手里的裙子，而不是裙子后面的躯体。

“好吧。那你穿什么？”

“什么？”

“你想穿裙子吗？”Victoria拿着那条白色的裙子走了过来。她举着手臂，用裙子挡住了自己。低领的。可爱的短袖裙子。她手里还攥着一条珍珠项链。“穿我的。我还想给你化妆。”

穿裙子可能是上辈子的事。Rumpleteazer差点脱口而出。“不，拜托。”她绝望地说，“就这样很好。他们会笑话我的。”整天挥舞着扳手和别人打闹的Rumpleteazer，突然变成了城堡里的小公主？

Victoria皱起眉。“你很漂亮。”她的语调不自然。

“我就这样站在你旁边会让你更漂亮。”Rumpleteazer希望这话听起来像恭维而不像借口。

恭维奏效。Victoria的脸红了。“好吧。”她走回穿衣镜前面。

Rumpleteazer在学校的时候甚至没见过Victoria化妆。但是她并不讨厌看着Victoria坐在桌子前对着镜子刷睫毛膏。现在她的腰间系着乳白色的绸缎腰带。Victoria坚持让Rumpleteazer来帮她做这件事。后果就是她们重复把腰带拆了五次才系好。Victoria一直为自己耽误了太多时间向她道歉。那当然没关系。

晚会比Rumpleteazer想象得喧闹许多。Rumpleteazer认出了很多熟面孔。火堆边摆了桌子，地上有大桶的啤酒和瓶装葡萄酒。Rumpleteazer在这种场合向来活蹦乱跳得像个出了笼的金丝雀。今天金丝雀却被什么东西束缚住了。大概是浅蓝色的绸缎丝带。没有捆紧。只要动一动就会轻轻拉扯她的手脚和心脏。

Victoria在拥挤的场面里比Rumpleteazer担心的要应付自如。她和凑过来的杂货店的女孩子们友好地打招呼，看上去愉快真诚。Rumpleteazer走到桌子旁边，拧开啤酒桶的水龙头。也许Victoria不需要她看着。

她听见搭起的舞台后有音乐声。有男女开始跳舞。也许是华尔兹什么的。喝完一杯之后Rumpleteazer回过头找Victoria。有只手碰她的肩膀。是一个在游乐场卖热狗的男孩，和Rumpleteazer打过几次照面。“你会跳舞吧？”他说。

“哦，不，”她说，但是对方已经把她拉了过去。他蹦得像个小丑。而且喝得比自己还多。Rumpleteazer笑了出来。她决定和他一起转上几圈。周围有人欢呼着拍手。Rumpleteazer假装站不稳去踩他的脚。等她把对方转晕了之后才大笑着放开他。她跑回桌子边上。在这里没人注意他们够不够喝酒的年龄。夜色更浓，篝火变得更旺盛。越来越多的人聚集在火堆边上。

她忽然看到Victoria端着一个杯子站在桌边，脸色苍白。

“Vic，”Rumpleteazer脚步摇晃了一下，但是她头脑清醒，“你喝酒了吗？”

“你去哪了？”

Rumpleteazer脸上还挂着笑意。她意识到她从没在Victoria面前露出过这种笑容。气氛不对劲。

Victoria猛地把手里的酒灌进嘴里。

“Vic？”

她觉得Victoria站得不稳。或者是她眼花了。Rumpleteazer抓住了她的手。“我们去坐下。”

Victoria没有说话。她的一侧身体贴在Rumpleteazer的胳膊上。这让Rumpleteazer更加害怕她是不是醉了。她们在人群的外围找到一处空地。Rumpleteazer想起Victoria昂贵的裙子，决定脱下自己的短外套铺在地上。Victoria似乎没有在意。她紧挨着她坐下。

离篝火更近的人们在拉着手跳舞。火光里，有人戴着高耸的羽毛头饰。羽毛的末梢随着他们的摆动像流星一样划过黑夜。Victoria的头忽然靠在了她的肩膀上。她的声音变得软绵绵的。“我可能得了流感。”

Rumpleteazer的肩膀痉挛了一下。“你没有。你只是不应该喝酒。”

“喝酒也会让人呼吸困难吗？”

Rumpleteazer猛地转过头。她把手指放到Victoria的鼻子下面。几秒钟。Victoria的呼吸平稳。Rumpleteazer松了一口气。“你是不是头晕？乏力？正常的。”

Victoria抓住了她的手。她把手塞进Rumpleteazer的手心。Rumpleteazer没有意识到自己在摩挲着它。她忽然摸到了凸起的线条。她低下头。火光不够亮。她看不清Victoria的手上有什么。但是她想起了送到修车铺里的汽车。那些光洁表面的划痕。

Victoria的头垂在她的颈窝里。发梢扎得她的脖颈痒痒。Rumpleteazer突然一阵惊慌。她想松开手。但是她认为她不能。好在Victoria没有了动静。Rumpleteazer小心翼翼地避开那些伤疤，然后轻轻握着她的手腕。

她眼前有一对情侣在接吻。很多对。她眯起眼睛。有些甚至不像情侣。Victoria的头变得沉甸甸的。她的发丝戳着她的脖子，让她痒得想挪开。她的脸颊能感受到她的呼吸。温热的。沉重的。带着葡萄酒的甜味。她听见自己的心跳声。她甚至觉得听到了Victoria的心跳声。她坐在这里，很不对劲。

Victoria的手腕柔软。Rumpleteazer忽然觉得呼吸不畅。她的呼吸——变得颤抖，虚弱。

“Rumple，我恨他们。”

Victoria的声音听起来像是抽泣。Rumpleteazer忘记了心跳。她转过头。黑夜里Victoria的眼睛变成了黑色，像森林里的小鹿一样。他们是谁？她的父母？她的同学？

她看见黑色的睫毛膏顺着Victoria的眼泪一起流下。但是她的目光闪闪发亮。那一瞬间Rumpleteazer觉得“他们”是在场的所有人。是Victoria生命里的所有人。也许包括她自己。Rumpleteazer知道她没法问。她无法理解Victoria。她无法试图让自己去理解Victoria。但是即使迟钝和粗糙，她也能感觉到朦胧的不安和悲伤。现在这悲伤在她自己心里长起来。她唯一能说的就是让她不要为不值得的东西哭泣。

“你知道我喜欢你吗？”

Rumpleteazer把脸转向火光。胃里的感觉怪怪的。

“当然。”

“你怎么知道？”

她知道的是Victoria肯定喝醉了。但是明天，后天，等她清醒过来，Rumpleteazer不知道她会怎么来回忆今晚的对话。

“不然你怎么会跟我做朋友呢？”她松开Victoria的手腕。看着它垂了下去。她的心里抽动了一下，带来毛茸茸的刺痛。她转过脸，将鼻子埋进Victoria头顶的发丝。她使用的香波闻起来像清甜的青葡萄。她以为Victoria会反驳她。但是她没有。过了一分钟，或者更久，Rumpleteazer感到有东西滴在自己的手背上。黑色的。

“你看起来有点糟糕。”她试图用袖子给Victoria擦眼泪。但是她尽可能轻柔的笨拙手法让Victoria的脸更花了。

“我带你回家吧。”Rumpleteazer觉得自己变成了硬着心肠的家长。这样的想法有助于让她的不适感消失。“现在几点了？”她去拨弄Victoria的手表。

“我不知道。”Victoria嘟囔着。闭着眼睛。

“我们回家吧。”

“回你家吗？”

Rumpleteazer挑起眉毛，“你不会喜欢我家的。”她想了想，“但是说不定我妈妈会喜欢你。”她又笑了一下，“真的。”世界上所有的父母都会喜欢Victoria。

“那你家真好。”

Rumpleteazer拉着她站起来。Victoria的四肢表现得很不情愿，但是顺从。Rumpleteazer又摸到了她手上细小的伤疤。她忽然感到自己充满原则，一丝不苟。她握着Victoria的手跌跌撞撞地向外走去。外套披在Victoria的肩膀上。她们的身后传来模糊的欢呼声。

街灯散发着黄色的光晕。Rumpleteazer通常自己一个人走路的话会哼着小曲。但是眼下她什么都没有想。或者说，她的脑子里突然出现了很多被遗忘的东西。每一样都跳了出来。那些她从来没想过的事。她很久都没见过Mungojerrie了。她不能永远呆在修车铺里。头儿总是让她回学校。但是头儿也不知道还有什么更好的地方。

Victoria一路上都很安静。Rumpleteazer庆幸她很轻。她记得自己以前似乎更瘦小。但是自从天天往修车铺跑之后，她的肩膀和大腿都变得更结实。Rumpleteazer偶尔在提水桶的时候看见镜子，她甚至觉得自己的眉毛都显得粗重了。

在快到家门口的时候，Victoria突然清醒了过来。“在这里就可以了。”她把Rumpleteazer挡在栅栏前的信箱旁。

“也许我应该看着你进家门。”Rumpleteazer把手插在裤兜里。但是她的玩笑不够成功。她不得不把视线从Victoria的凝视中移开。Victoria脸上的泪痕已经干了。“你今晚不应该喝酒的。”Rumpleteazer现在只能想起这一句话。

Victoria把外套脱下来递给Rumpleteazer。“周一见。”她的声音清晰。

Rumpleteazer看着Victoria走进房子。她的公主走进阴沉沉的城堡。窗帘拉着，但是窗户亮着。Rumpleteazer转过身，想着那些她在来的路上想的事情。当她把一枚石子踢远的时候，她忽然想到，如果她是一个教养良好的男孩，她应该和Victoria说晚安，然后吻一吻她的脸颊。

但是周一Rumpleteazer没有见到Victoria。周二也没有。到了周三，她开始慌了。周四Victoria回来了。Rumpleteazer在餐厅门口烦躁地转着，觉得自己像世界上最大的傻瓜。然后Victoria就出现在台阶下面。她用眼神示意Rumpleteazer跟上她，走进午餐的队列中。

当Rumpleteazer盯着面前那片熟悉的黑麦面包的时候，她脑子里旋转着另一件事。在这三天里她决定要告诉Victoria的。一个尝试。因为她想起她从来没主动问过Victoria的生活。因为Victoria每次问起她的家庭。Rumpleteazer也总是语焉不详。她害怕Victoria问她消失的父亲。问她离家独自打拼的哥哥。问Rumpleteazer以后的人生有什么计划。

她想象着她们俩的轨迹，如果有人从上空往下俯视该是多么滑稽。一条目标坚定的直线猛然间拐了弯，艰难地追踪着另一条杂乱无章地延伸的轨迹。她紧贴上她。但是她没有什么可以值得她去追随的东西。

她注意到Victoria的手腕。那里有别人看不见的细小伤疤。Rumpleteazer的勺子突然停在了半空中。镀金的表盘旁边。现在那里有一道长长的，颜色更深的新鲜伤口。

一分钟。她以为Victoria会抬起头。那样她会看到她充满担忧的目光。然后她会告诉她怎么回事。但是Victoria没有说话。低头抹着黄油。Rumpleteazer把勺子送进嘴里。她忽然想起也许应该是由她来问她。那些伤疤。饮食失调。她回家之后发生了什么。在自己身边第一次喝醉的感觉是糟糕还是很快乐。Rumpleteazer瞪着自己的脚尖，突然感觉疲惫异常。

Victoria变回第一天起冷漠而生硬的漂亮朋友。Rumpleteazer相信她们的友谊可以持续到毕业。然后Victoria离开家去遥远的地方上大学。Rumpleteazer留在这里。也许几年后她会拥有自己的五金店或者修理行。

她没有告诉Victoria，母亲终于同意了让她哥哥接走她。他们打了很久的电话。Mungojerrie说服了母亲。而她需要的只是几周后的一班火车。

火车鸣笛。Rumpleteazer最后看了一眼窗外。身下的座位包着绿色的褶皱布料，摸上去硬硬的。她的行李很少。出发时间太早，修车铺的伙伴们给她办了一个欢送会。他们喝得太多。今天早上没有人送她。头儿昨晚依旧抱怨似的说她应该好好上学。有个女孩搂着Rumpleteazer，大声说她会的，没准我们的Rumple会进耶鲁。他们并不知道耶鲁在哪座城市。Rumpleteazer知道那不是真的。她总是选择生活里最容易的方式。但是她头一次觉得自己应该粗犷起来，面对生活和未来。

当Rumpleteazer把头靠在窗边的时候，她不敢相信自己看到了Victoria。她急忙拉开车窗。Victoria在站台边缘，看起来小小的，随时会被火车运行起来之后与轨道摩擦产生的气流冲倒。她咬着嘴唇。表情还是很平静。她们注视着对方。有一个想法在Rumpleteazer的脑海里停留了一秒钟。如果她现在跳下车还来得及。不管是和Victoria真正地告别，还是留在她身边。她很糟糕。Victoria也很糟糕。她们是两种不同形式的糟糕。如果她们纠缠在一起，进入彼此的生命，也许能在最坏的结果出现之前获得一些混乱之中温柔的慰藉。

Rumpleteazer感到火车在慢慢启动。Victoria缩起脖子，注视着一个方向，眯起眼睛。Rumpleteazer猜想她看到了火车冒出的蒸汽。火车发出了鸣叫。Rumpleteazer忽然喊了起来。她不知道自己为什么要喊。她的声音穿透鸣笛。她不得不用力提高音量。

“我们下次再见！”

像是突然上了发条的洋娃娃，Victoria的表情不再平静。Rumpleteazer觉得她像是在哭又在笑。但是她看不清。Rumpleteazer猛烈地挥手。火车开始移动。她看到Victoria迟疑地，最后也举起了手臂。有那么一瞬间她觉得她像是想要追着火车跑起来。但是Victoria最终只是让自己一直向着Rumpleteazer和火车远去的方向挥舞手臂。在别人眼里，站台上这个单薄的女孩在送别她唯一的朋友。她在哭泣。她们的关系一定非常好。

（Fin）

****

**Author's Note:**

> For all the girls we missed while we were young.


End file.
